


Busted

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, nothing but loads of flooof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve has a tea party with his kiddos and Bucky and Sam interrupts.





	Busted

Steve sat on the floor of his daughter’s room wearing a pink boa and a tiara. His youngest daughter, Sammy, was wearing her blue frozen dress, sitting in his lap. It was getting close to her nap time and she was tiredly leaning into her daddy’s chest as she watched her siblings.

Sarah was in a pink and yellow dress with a crown on her head as she stood at the head of the small play table ordering her little brother around. Steve smiled as he watched Jaime trot around trying the plastic high heeled shoes he borrowed from his sister. The silver dress he had pulled over his clothes didn’t make the task any easier since it was also a little big for him, but he was as stubborn as his namesake, or possibly his father, and refused to give in to the treacherous clothing.

Most other dads might see this kind of game as a chore and something they only did to make their kids happy, but Steve loved it. He loved any kind of game his kids invited him into. They didn’t see the darkness and injustice of the world, Steve battled every day. To them, everything was new, amazing and bright. Their innocence not only gave Steve hope for the future but it also offered him a sense of peace. It was when he was at home, he was the happiest and not even the click coming from the door, followed by roars of laughter could wipe the smile of Steve’s face as he turned to see his two friends in the hallway.

“Well aren’t you a pretty princess Stevie?!” Bucky teased as he walked first into the room, scooping up Sarah as she ran straight for her honorary uncle.

“Not as pretty as you though,” Bucky assured the little girl as he made her giggle blowing raspberries on her cheeks.

“Can I braid your hair uncle Bucky?” Sarah asked, making Bucky pull a face, pretending to be annoyed, which Sarah off course saw straight through.

“Come on I’ll use my clips with little crowns and we got more boas. For Uncle Sam too,” she insisted, making Jaime bounce on Sam’s arm where he was now seated.

“Oh yes. Play with us. Pleeeease,” the 4-year-old boy looked from one man to the other, as they groaned in unison. It was all for show. Both of them knew what was going to happen the second they appeared in the doorway and neither of them would ever say no to spending time with their nieces and nephew.

“Do you have chocolate cookies? Cause I’m not having a tea party without chocolate cookies,” Sam answered with a serious look on his face, making all three kids laugh and squeal in excitement.

“We do,” Sarah insisted, squirming until Bucky put her down and she tugged his hand to sit on the floor next to Steve.

“Jaime will get them for you while I get uncle Bucky ready and I’ll make you pretty afterwards uncle Sam,” she insisted causing Steve to chuckle as his eyes met Sam’s.

“You still got that camera out Sam?” Steve teased, making Sam pull a face as he sat down beside Bucky.

“No. I am sure it just ran out of power. What a shame,” Sam grinned, and Steve shook his head with a smile on his face.

There was no need for Sam’s phone, however, not as you walked in 30 minutes later. You leaned against the doorway, smiling happily as you watched the three huge Avengers sitting on the floor, humoring your children in their game. You raised your phone to capture the moment and could resist the urge to sent it to Tony, before walking into the room offering the six princesses something more solid to eat that air cookies and air tea.


End file.
